los Ed s no olvida
by kena86
Summary: Eddy muere dejando a la deriva a sus amigos, quienes muy deprimidos y resentidos con la vida toman mal camino
1. Chapter 1

No fue con mala intención, solo querían evitar que los Ed´s les tomaran el pelo ese dia, y por eso… por eso… no querían que eso pasara… pero no había suficientes "lo siento" en el mundo para perdonar las consecuencias, solo querían darles una lección…no… no esto… si pudieran… si tan solo… una oportunidad para remediarlo… ellos no hubieran… no creían… que solo por soltar un poco de helio de mas… y Eddy… Eddy… lo sentimos tanto, perdón Eddy, por favor.

Los Ed´s permanecen juntos, los Ed's se apoyan, un Ed solo comprende a otro Ed, un Ed consuela a otro Ed, un Ed conforta a otro Ed, los Ed´s eran 3, ahora son 2, 2 Ed´s se quedaron sin un Ed… se quedaron sin Eddy.

Los Ed´s que quedan, juran, nunca olvidar… nunca perdonar.


	2. Chapter 2

2 años después.

A simple vista nada parece haber cambiado, las mismas casitas, el mismo camino, la misma escuela. Una mala broma seria que solo han cambiado las hojas de los arboles… pero algo si cambio, las personas que viven en el peach creck.

Los jóvenes, ahora son adolescentes, Rolf casi a cumplir los 17, Nazz y Kevin 16, Jony 15, Sarah apenas entro a la pubertad a sus 13 años, Jimmy ahora era el mas joven del grupo con 12 años.

-primer día de escuela, que fastidio- dice Kevin con sueño, pensando seriamente en escapar de la escuela e ir a dar una vuelta en su nueva moto.

-Rolf podría hacer cosas más productivas en casa, pero este sistema de gobierno obliga a los padres de Rolf a mandar a Rolf a la escuela- se queja Rolf, pero en realidad está molesto porque ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, quiso independizarse, pero sus padres lo obligaron a quedarse y seguir a la escuela.

-chicos, debemos empezar con más optimismo, así pasara rápido- dice la curvilínea Nazz tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. Pero dentro tiene sueño. - ¿verdad Jony?-

Jony todavía alto y delgado, pero con rizos castaños crecidos solo se le queda viendo por un segundo y regresa su vista al suelo, sin contestar y sigue caminando.

Sara, cuyo cuerpo empieza a desarrollarse, para consternación de la pelirroja, - creo que la ropa ya no me queda- murmura para si misma incomoda -Jimmy, no te quedes atrás -.

-ya voy Sarah- responde Jimmy inocentemente, pero no estaba haciendo nada inocente detrás de Sarah, estaba viendo como movia su trasero mientras se asomaba su calzon rosa. En aspecto no había cambiado mucho excepto que ya no tenia frenos. Y por suerte esa etapa "delicadita" ya quedo atrás pero no es un macho.

Estaban solo 5 metros de la entrada, cuando un ruido detrás les llama la atención, voltean a tiempo para ver a los Ed´s… edd y Ed prácticamente volando sobre un móvil que no reconocen, como una extraña bicicleta, no solo levantan polvo y van a velocidad anormal, lo cual no es extraño cuando Ed es el que maneja.

Y al pasar a su lado, sin prevenirlo, les caen piedras de varios tamaños caer sobre ellos, incluso lodo sobre sus ropas.

aterrizan, mejor dicho; se estrellan frente a las escaleras, Ed recibió todo el golpe, cuidando que Doble d no le pasara nada, levantandose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los Ed´s, ahora solo son Ed y doble d, el cambio mas notable es en ellos, doble D seguía siendo inteligente… pero ya no más cortes ni compresivo, y acomodaba las reglas a su conveniencia, su tímida vestimenta sin sentido, ahora solo consta de pantalones de mezclilla negros, un polo rojo y una chaqueta negra mitad de cuero, mitad de algodón. Haciendo juego con su gorro de siempre, que se veía vieja y gastada, y botas negras bien lustradas

Ed, también ha cambiado, seguía usando ropa holgada, pero ahora negra, su cabello naranja creció, doble d logro enseñarle hacer un estilo mohicano que siempre trae, Ed, ya no tenia una sonrisa sincera, si sonreía, era pequeña mueca.

Y ambos… tenían bordado en la espalda "Ed´s forever" esa frase, ponía la sangre helada a los demás adolescentes porque el claro mensaje "no olvidamos, no perdonamos".

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!- de pronto sale el director, y ve la moto destruida, ve a los Ed´s, pero…

-¡¿mi motocicleta?!- exclama de repente Kevin al identificar su adorado motor.

-¡asi que usted vino en esa cosa infernal! ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡viven prácticamente a unas cuadras! ¿acaso pensaba impresionar a una chica? ¡ahora falte que quiera que la escuela pague por los daños porque se estrelló en la propiedad de la escuela?- exclama el director sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones

-pe… pero yo… - aunque básicamente el director no lo deja hablar, es otra razón por la que calla, solo tiene que defenderse y hacer responsables a los Ed´s… pero con una mirada de ambos, detrás del director, que decía claramente "cierra el pico" antes de entrar a la escuela tranquilamente.

Y es que asi han sido las cosas desde ese trágico dia.

Un dia que empezó normal, y termino en tragedia, un tornillo que los otros niños aflojaron, hizo la diferencia para Eddy.

Para cuando había llegado la ambulancia, ya era muy tarde, los niños con culpa veían a la distancia, mientras Doble d y Ed, lloraban sin reparo y con total angustia.

Eddy… era llevado a la funeraria.

Una vez que lo policías investigaron e interrogaron a todos los niños, fue cuando los Ed´s se enteraron que había sido culpa de ellos, para colmo no los arrestaron, y para su rabia al ser juzgados, solo les dieron 1 año de servicio comunitario, y libertad condicional, los Ed´s no cabian en su furia, pero para sorpresa de todos, Ed se quedo llorando en la esquina, mientras doble d gritaba sin ceremonia, -¡esto no tenia que haber pasado! ¡Eddy confiaba ciegamente en mi! ¡son unos bastardos intolerables que se creen con derecho de burlarse de nosotros porque somos diferentes!- escupio con demencia.

Para cuando llegaron al funeral vestidos de negro, los padres de Eddy eran consolados por los padres de doble y Ed, Sarah que había llegado con ellos, se fue corriendo con sus amigos -los ojos de Ed me asustan- dice tratando de protegerse con Jimmy.

No solo Ed la veía con odio profundo, también Doble D, ambos tenían los ojos rojos por llorar, y lo seguían haciendo, pero ya no escandalosamente.

De pronto Doble D se levantó y fue a una esquina lejana, para horror de los jóvenes, estaba el hermano de Eddy, le hizo una señal para que se acercara y le dijo algo, de inmediato, el volvió la mirada a los niños, ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla

El Hermano de Eddy se quedo solo 2 semanas por el luto, sin hacer nada contra los responsables de la muerte de hermano menor, lo cual fue una sorpresa desconcertante, pero con alivio lo vieron irse del vecindario.

pero a medida que pasaban los días, se notaba que algo estaba pasando, primero fue Kevin que tuvo varios accidentes en su bicicleta, el no entendía por que partes se caian, cuando el siempre la revisaba, cuando sus padres le preguntaron por de pronto era tan torpe, el no supo que contestar.

Sarah tuvo una experiencia traumática, un día llego y todas sus muñecas estaban colgadas de cuello en el techo, como recientemente habían hablado de los incidentes de kevin y sus sospechesas, de inmediato acuso a Ed de hacerlo, pero para su contradicción, en el momento, sus padres y hermano estaban tomando café en la sala con los padres de Eddy… eso dejaba… Doble D, a quien nadie vio ese dia… pero Sarah se negó a creer que su amado doble d le hubiera hecho eso.

Rolf, que siempre presume de su comida natal, tuvo el desafortunado situación de que tuvo un ataque de diarrea, y no tiene idea de cuál de sus alimentos fue el causante.

Jimmy, rompió record en el año siguiente de romperse los dientes, y conseguirse prótesis, hubo un momento en que sus padres no lo dejaron de salir de casa por un 2 meses o 3.

Nazz, tuvo un caso de invasión de hormigas, que la traumaron, ¿la razón? solo aparecían cuando estaba sola, ni sus padres, ni lo fumigadores vieron hormigas, eso duro un año.

Jony es quien tuvo el golpe mas fuerte, nadie sabe realmente lo que paso solo saben que discutio con los 2 eds, y de pronto Ed tomo a tablón y lo rompió a la mitad, y lo rompió y lo rompió hasta quedar solo astillas, desde entonces Jony no habla mucho.

Eran los Ed´s, no había duda, ellos miraban complacidos el daño físico, en el caso de Jony mental, que sufrían los otros.

Y así pasaron 2 años de torturas de parte de los Ed´s.

Botes de pintura tras la puerta.

Kevin por poco es llevado a la cárcel por supuestamente iniciar un incendio en un día de campo, con el antecedente del accidente de Kevin estuvo a un paso de la penitenciaria de menores.

Rolf entro en pánico cuando todos sus animales enfermaron, más tarde vio discutiendo a los Ed´s, nunca sospecho de Ed, el ama a sus animales, Doble D no tanto.

Jimmy todavía se recuperado de unas quemaduras de primer grado que le causaron cuando alguien cambio su protector solar con aceite de cocina.

Nazz no tiene idea de cómo paso, pero termino con mucho chicle en el cabello, incluso la estilista no podía despegarlo sin quedar pegada también, ¿de dónde diablos salió ese chicle? Al final a Nazz tuvo que ser rapada, y la estilista tuvo días libres mientras se quitaba ese chicle que duro días, Nazz se obligó a pensar positivo y ponerse sus bonitos sombreros, hubiera sido un momento de gloria, porque todos decían que se le veía bien, y ella mostraba una sonrisa, de pronto el sombrero dejo su cabeza, ella volteo a ver, para su horror, doble D prendió fuego a su sombrero, ahora le queda claro, Doble d debió crear ese chicle para que sufriera y ahora estaba alardeando sus sombreros, no estaba sufriendo, eso debió molestar a los Ed´s, desde esa día no leva gorro, dejo que su cráneo expuesto, dejando que su cabello creciera normal y trata de no sonreír con ellos cerca.

Sarah, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido estos años viviendo con el enemigo, ya no era "hermanita" ahora es "esa niña" con total desprecio, pero prácticamente la ignoraba, pero cuando la veía, era como si viera un insecto que debe ser aplastado, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Jimmy, en la casa de Jimmy y solo volvía a casa cuando sus padres regresaran del trabajo, pero ahora, se inició un extraño rumor de que ella una "fácil" entre los estudiantes de último año, el cual fue de inmediato absurdo porque era una niña pequeña, pero ahora que creció los rumores empiezan a tomar fuerza a ser más creíbles.

Básicamente después del funeral creían que los Ed´s solo los odiarían por el resto de sus vidas, pero decidieron hacer algo más. Por lo tanto, llegaron a la conclusión de que el hermano de Eddy los entreno para hacer su vida un infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

-hola Lee- saluda Ed por el pasillo escolar.

-hola- responde vagamente la pelirroja.

Ignorando a las otras hermanas Kanker, Marie y May. Las hermanas Kanker también fueron afectadas por la muerte de Eddy. Debido más que nada por los cambios en sus Ed´s sobrevivientes, ya no son los chicos de los que se enamoraron, tímidos, puros, sinceros, ahora son amargos, con una fría meta.

May y Marie ya no hablan tanto, están en ultimo grado y la mayor parte se concentra en sacar calificaciones aceptables para terminar la escuela, en esto 2 años, ambas de nombre que empieza con "m", se les rompió el corazón por el sufrimiento de sus amores, pero al verlos tan decididos en vengarse decidieron seguir adelante sin ellos, May descubrió una habilidad en la costura, Marie, aunque ya era inteligente, paso más tiempo descubriendo el maquillaje, y ahora era rival de Nazz en belleza física, a pesar de todo, ambas siguen añorando a sus antiguos Ed´s.

Lee, lloro por un mes a su querido, incluso enterró a su Eddy junior, como renunciando a su vida soñada, para Doble D y Ed les sorprendió bastante, que siempre la invitaban a ver como torturaban a los demás niños, ella solo sonreía, no reía. Como si su chispa también hubiera muerto. No tenía ambiciones, no tiene un futuro prometedor.

-oye Lee ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Hoy hare espagueti- invita Doble D.

-claro- responde igual de manera vaga y desganada.

Marie y May esperaron su invitación por 15 segundos, no llego, se fueron.

-¿algún plan en mente?- pregunta Lee sin interés, pero así eran las reuniones con los Ed´s siempre hablaban de planes para hacerles la vida difícil a los otros.

-algo de encoger la ropa de sara, y pintura negra sobre Nazz, y se me antoja que el experimento de Jimmy explote y le queme las cejas- resume Doble D

-jeje- ríe Ed, pero es una risa vacía, algo forzada a pesar de apenas escucharse.

-yo puedo conseguir la pintura negra- dice recordando unos botes abandonados en la zona de tráiler

-2 minutos para que toque la campana para la primera hora- pasa el director, que al parecer ya termino de gritarle a Kevin y ahora camina por los pasillos para mover a los rezagados -señor Eddward ¿también se quedara en la escuela hoy? - pregunta al notarlo allí.

-debo estarlo, para bien de Ed- dice Doble D con un tono obvio.

-no puedo negarlo, pero ya entren a clases- dice antes de retirarse.

Esa frase tiene muchos significados; los Ed´s tuvieron sus dificultades para permanecer juntos, en especial por parte de los padres de Doble D…

Flash back Doble D

Días de luto, Doble d estaba desecho, se mantuvo acostado sobre su cama llorando, pensando, en su venganza contra los otros niños, sin embargo, se descubrió impotente al pensar con claridad cómo hacerlo, era Eddy el que tenía las ideas, era Eddy quien tomaba la iniciativa, era Eddy quien presionaba para que sus planes se hicieran realidad, Eddy era… el líder… ¿Qué es ahora… sin Eddy? ¿Cómo puede ser los Ed´s… sin Eddy?... ¿Cómo podría guiar a Ed en la vida?...

Curiosamente la respuesta a la última pregunta, es casi decidida en unos minutos, cuando sus padres entran a la habitación.

-oh Eddward, sentimos lo de tu amigo – dice su madre acariciando su espada, pero su tono de voz es automático no hay emoción del momento. En realidad, ella no lo siente.

Eddward puede sentir como su enojo se desvía a sus padres, sus padres ausentes, sus padres que a pesar de nunca estar u apenas de hablar con ellos, nunca olvidan dejar notas de que no se juntara con Eddy o que Eddy era una mala influencia… en su tierna infancia les hizo caso… solo por 3 días… no pudo mantenerse fuera de los Ed´s, mientras los otros niños se burlaban y lo rechazaban, Eddy prácticamente le dio algo para despertar cada día. Porque el vio su potencial.

Pero sus padres no tenían la culpa, tiene que redirigir esa rabia contra los otros niños.

-pero es hora de seguir adelante, ¿Por qué no tomas clases extracurriculares? - dice de pronto su padre, con un tono casi alegre.

siente como esa rabia se combina con enojo, molestia, se siente un volcán que va estallar y las victimas serán sus padres. Pero con un último esfuerzo emocional increíble, se recuerda que son los otros niños que deben sufrir, sus padres… solo son unos imbéciles.

-hablaremos de esto cuando termine el luto- sisea con veneno, logrando que sus padres salgan de la habitacion sin darle un "buenas noches", no es que lo necesite, al fin de cuentas nunca le dan uno.

Fin flash back Doble D.

Doble D acompaña a Ed hasta su asiento, ambos tienen 2 lugares en frente, Ed realmente odia ir a clases, levantarse temprano para llegar, hacer la tarea, pero es lo que quería Eddy, que fuera un poco más listo, por eso Doble D siempre lo acompaña, él toma las notas de verdad importantes por él, para prepararlo para los exámenes, aunque no debería estar allí, él se graduó un año después de la muerte de Eddy.

"vamos cabeza de calcetín, si eres tan listo ¿Por qué sigues estudiando?" así que decidió hacerle caso, Eddy tenía razón, la secundaria no era un reto, pero no pensó con claridad las consecuencias.

Flash back Ed.

El hermano de Eddy solo iba estar 2 semanas, por lo tanto, su "entrenamiento" iba ser arduo y por primera vez, Ed ponía atención, están decididos hacer pagar a los niños.

El hermano de Eddy realmente era un sujeto astuto y sádico, sabia como prevenir problemas con los padres, los hizo agudizar sus sentidos de observación, cualquier oportunidad para meter alguien en problemas debe ser aprovechada, los trucos más infames les fueron revelados, algunos que ya conocían gracias a Eddy, pero el hermano demostró diferentes aplicaciones aterradoras, Ed llora unas veces deseando que Eddy estuviera para que llevarlas a cabo.

Doble D como siempre se aplicaba el doble, no solo intentaba seguirle el paso al hermano de Eddy para aprender todas sus artimañas, si no, que también, según él, en memoria de Eddy, terminaría la secundaria antes de tiempo y se tomaría unos años libres antes de ingresar a la prepa, "tiempo libre, tiempo solo para mí" como decía Eddy.

Después que se fue el hermano de Eddy, los Ed´s estaban en el cuarto de Doble D para empezar a planear su desquite contra los otros. Fue cuando sus padres lo llamaron para hablar de algo urgente.

-espérame aquí Ed- pide Doble D molesto de que lo interrumpieran.

Ed se quedó viendo otra vez los posibles planes, Doble d alabo 2 de sus improvisaciones, incluso el hermano de Eddy, calco que la imaginación de Ed podría ser fuente de inspiración…

\- ¡¿MUDARNOS?! ¡¿están locos?! –

Oye exclamar a Doble D en piso inferior, él sabe que significa la palabra "mudarse", inmediatamente la idea de ser el único Ed en el vecindario lo atormenta, se acercó a las escaleras con una precaucion que no está acostumbrado, para seguir escuchando.

-¡Eddward! ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? ¡es por tu propio bien! - exclama la madre.

La familia está alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿por mi propio bien? ¿de que estas hablando? Serias tan amable de explicarte- las palabras amables no concuerdan con su tono de voz venenoso.

-Eddward, nada te ata aquí, y tu veloz ascenso en grados, estás listo para la prepa, en vez de perder el tiempo con ese chico retrasado, deberías…- pero el padre se interrumpe.

Doble d golpeo la mesa con todas sus fuerzas - ¡NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR ASI DE ED! -explota – no se atrevan a decirme que necesito, ustedes padres ausentes, no me conocen, no saben lo que necesito, Ed todavía me necesita, si decide terminar de una vez con la secundaria es cosa mía, yo ire a la prepa cuando se me dé la gana-

-espera ¿estás diciendo…? -

-me tomare uno o dos años sabáticos- sentencia

\- ¡sabía que salir con ese niño descarriado le iba afectar la moral! ¡mira quién es su hermano! - exclama la madre a su esposo como olvidando a quien debería reprender es a su hijo.

\- ¡¿NO HABLES DE EDDY?! ¡él era mi mejor amigo! -

Desde las escaleras, Ed también está enojado de que se refieran así al difunto Eddy, si no fuera la madre de Doble D la haría retractarse a la fuerza.

-Eddward- ahora habla el padre con un tono de firmeza – mientras seas menor de edad y vivas bajo nuestro techo y dinero harás lo que nosotros digamos-.

Ed teme que esto sea el fin.

-oh, ¿eso crees? - es lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cocina, ve a Ed en las escaleras – vamos Ed, te llevare a tu casa- dice.

Mientras caminan a la casa de Ed, Doble D de repente le da un abrazo a su amigo -no te preocupes, Ed, no iré a ningún lado- dice antes de dejarlo ir.

Al día siguiente:

Ed se distrae con facilidad, pero desde la muerte de Eddy, el odio y el deseo de venganza solo lo consumía, pero perder ahora a Doble D, su mente está en blanco y en angustia.

-Tim- él está en sótano, pero escucha con claridad cuando su madre entra a la casa - no vas a creer lo que está pasando en la casa de Carla y Lennard- escucha a su madre de pronto.

-dime- responde su padre sin interés, mientras lee el periódico

-su hijo Edward… con doble d, demando a sus padres y pide emancipación. - anuncia

\- ¿emancipación? ¿segura? – la noticia le interesa y baja el papel de las noticias

-cariño, si, su hijo quiere emanciparse de ellos, y los demanda por ausencia-

-me cuesta creer que un chico de 14 años quiera separarse de sus padres, pero no niego que son unos adictos al trabajo, peores que yo-

-cariño, la muerte del joven Eddy, afecto a todos, las pocas veces que llegamos a reunirnos con ellos no dejaban de hablar contra él, de verdad no les agradaba-

-tan triste que casi se alegraron con su muerte- responde el padre.

\- ¡Ed! ¿adónde vas? No es buen momento para ir con tu amigo – exclama su madre al verlo caminar a la puerta de enfrente.

-… no te preocupes, mama, no voy a meterme- dice antes de salir. Dejando a sus padres procesar lentamente lo que dijo.

Ed cruzo rápido la calle para acercarse a la ventana de la cocina de Doble D. y escuchar.

\- ¡Eddward! ¿Por qué haces esto? - exclama la madre con voz afectada.

-porque soy muy listo y puedo hacerlo. – responde Doble con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Eddward! -

-atrás señor- Dice una 4ª voz que no reconoce.

-será hipócrita, que después de tantos años puedes regañarme, cuando has fallado tanto en ser padre…. Anote esto señor abogado, pregunta al director cuantas veces mis padres han asistido a junta de padres, seguro que puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano… desde kínder…- dice Edd.

\- ¡hemos trabajado toda la vida para que tuvieras una vida cómoda!- exclama el padre

\- ¡pedazos de papel no son sustitutos! Pero en vez de analizar su errática ideología de la paternidad mal aplicada, hablemos de cantidad económica que requeriré para vivir cómodamente hasta los 18 años-

-así es, joven, con los registros, el alegato de ausencia será valida, y podrá retirarlos de esta casa- dice el abogado.

-Eddward, por favor, no nos alejes de ti, por favor- lloriquea la madre – prometemos trabajar menos y estar más tiempo contigo-

-creo que ya es tarde para eso- responde Ed lo más fríamente posible, pero Ed podía identificar el remordimiento que empezaba a sentir.

\- ¡por favor! ¡por favor! - su madre exclamaba más fuerte.

-*suspiro* desistan de sus planes de mudanza y de meterse en mis planes de estudio y lo considerare- responde Doble D.

Ed considera que ya ha oído suficiente y tiene ganas de ver un poco de su colección de videos de monstruos.

Al otro día siguiente Doble D le dio la noticia que ya no se mudaría y podría seguir con sus planes de venganza.

Fin flash back Ed.

Claro que no contaba que el graduado doble D se volvería su tutor, ahora sus calificaciones variaban entre 6 y 7, solo conseguia 10 en las clases de arte cuando pregunto por que él no podía salirse también de la escuela, le respondió.

-porque Eddy tenía mucha esperanza en ti Ed, él quería que todos vieran que no eras… tonto…-

-de acuerdo, Doble D, por Eddy- dijo resulto.

Incluso sus maestros y padres estaban contentos de que por fin mostrara capacidad para estudiar, los padres de Doble D, tenían un 50% en contra, creyendo que Doble D perdía el tiempo con él, y otro 50% estaban de acuerdo que su hijo ayudara a un caso desesperado como un caso de caridad.

-pusiste mal la fecha Ed -Doble D le llama la atención.

Ed despierta de sus recuerdos, para corregir su error, ahora cuando no planeaban hacer sufrir a los otros, hablaban un poco si Ed se graduaría de secundaria, pero no iría a la prepa, pero ¿Qué haría después?

Y doble D pensaba que tomaría los 3 grados de preparatoria en un solo año pero después ¿Qué?

La campana de cambio de clases. Hay mucho que pensar.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Ya no soporto esto! Tengo 2 registros, terminare en la cárcel si los Ed´s vuelven hacerme otra jugarreta- dice Kevin.

Es la hora de receso, los amigos se sientan lejos de los Ed's para hablar. Ya están hartos, entienden que son los responsables de que Eddy ya no este, pero soportar el castigo tiene su límite. Pero igual no se sienten con derecho a pedirles que paren, ni que les fueran hacer caso.

\- ¡esto tiene que terminar! – exclama Jimmy, finalmente mostrando señales de vida, se gano un ojo morado por defender a Sarah de un bruto.

-pero ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!- dice Sarah con angustia mientras se recuesta sobre la mesa,

-*suspiro* bien, ¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto con el diablo? - dice Jonny simplemente sin darle importancia mientras juega con su aburrida comida.

Los demás se le quedan viendo, con la mirada dice "que tonta idea" pero después pasan a "tal vez" pero finalmente se quedan "no, no es buena idea" mientras regresan a sus almuerzos.

Excepto Rolf – no tiene que ser un pacto exactamente- dice de pronto, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Rolf! ¡Jonny no lo decía en serio! - replica Kevin alarmado.

-escuchen a Rolf, amigos, escuchen, mi abuela tenía un sexto sentido para contactarse con los muertos-

-es… espera, no estarás… tratando… de… decir…- trata de hablar Jimmy.

Pero todos pensaban lo mismo, ¿Rolf está proponiendo invocar a Eddy?

-Rolf, tu abuela está muerta – dice Jonny sin tacto y molesto.

-Rolf lo sabe, pero la abuela dejo un libro con instrucciones para quien estuviera interesado-

-Rolf, la invocación de muertos es peligrosa, ¿acaso no ves los programas de terror? – dice Sarah, todavía no muy convencida, porque veía que Kevin y Nazz lo estaban aceptando.

-la abuela de Rolf era una profesional, Papa de Rolf siempre decir que ella lo hacía perfecto sin consecuencias, vivió el resto de su vida sin que le jalaran los pies mientras dormía-.

Los chicos se ven, ¿realmente lo están pensando? ¿poner sus esperanzas en el alma de Eddy? ¿Qué tal si lo empeoran? ¿y si Eddy no los perdona?

-bueno… -dice Kevin – al menos que alguien tenga una mejor idea… - dice Kevin.

Nadie dice nada. Van arriesgarse.

Llegando a la casa de doble d, es apenas grato ver a la señora madre de Doble D, traer carne para acompañar el espagueti de Doble D.

Tal como prometieron ambos padres tratan de estar más tiempo en casa con Doble D, y si "tratan" uno no deja de ser adicto al trabajo tan fácil, sin mencionar que trabajan en una empresa que los requiere mucho, pidieron reducir sus horarios en el trabajo, pero, tal como Doble D cuando tienen tiempo libre se auto plantean nuevos proyectos para sus trabajos, pero ahora cuando tienen tiempo libre, regresan a casa y hacen algún cosa casera, pero siempre su tiempo en casa es interrumpido por alguna llamada de emergencia en la oficina y tienen que regresar, Doble D admite que es "algo" grato, verlos ahora una hora al día.

-mira Eddward aprendí hacer "pechugas empanizadas" no sabía que la leche licuada con ajo, daba buen sabor, siempre quise saber si que tan bueno era el aceite de girasol, y encontré una excelente receta de sopa de soya que… - la mujer se corta al sentir su celular vibrar, deja la sarten para sacarlo – me llaman de la oficina. Tratare de llegar temprano, ¿he tesoro?- dice mientras se quita el mandil y se pone su saco de trabajo.

-sí, mama- responde sin mucha importancia mientras la ve salir.

-ok, chicos, recuerden ir a sus casas antes que se ponga muy oscuro ¿entendido? - dice la señora en caso de que se tarde más.

-*suspiro frustrado* esto sería aceptable excepto que ambas comidas deben de hacerse al mismo tiempo, ahora cuando termine con el Espagueti, la carne preparada estará fría- se queja doble D mientras prepara todo para el espagueti.

-eso se arregla con la salsa, porque es lo único que no hizo- dice Lee.

Mientras los Ed´s y Lee preparan la comida, en la casa de Rolf los demás chicos están en la casa de Rolf.

Rolf sale de su casa con un libro en sus manos, es tal como se lo imaginaron, un viejo libro con sus hojas amarillentas, la gruesa cubierta esta des linchándose mientras que la portada azul marino, mostraba un dibujo en líneas cafes semi doradas aparentemente el dibujo de una mujer -oh, nana- dice Rolf melancólico.

-y… ¿Cómo empezamos? – pregunta Kevin todavía nervioso pero ansioso…

Rolf abre el libro, vuela el polvo- ejem ejem… necesitamos… uno de los objetos favoritos de Eddy… -

-eso es fácil, un envase de dinero… oh espera se rompió ese dia… - dice Sarah afectada.

-no, a Eddy le gustaba el dinero, puede ser cualquier envase de vidrio siempre y cuando tenga dinero- dice razonablemente Nazz.

-jaja, ya me imagino a Eddy, cobrándonos para aparecerse… ¿seguirá cobrando 25 centavos o creen que haya subido el precio? – dice sacando sus monedas y billetes de sus bolsillos haciendo que todos se rían.

-solo que no se entere de los precios hoy en día, tal vez podamos dar los mismos centavos- opina Sarah.

-no, no, Eddy estaba obsesionado con los dulces, hay que comprar caramelos para Eddy – dice Jimmy empezando a emocionarse.

-sí, ese tonto- dice Kevin de pronto con un tono que trata de sonar alegre, pero se nota que se guarda un nudo en la garganta- diablo como extraño a Eddy – suspiro.

-todos lo extrañamos Kevin – dice Nazz poniendo su mano en su hombro – pero Doble D y Ed lo necesitan más-

Mientras se deciden, también hay que traer una foto de Eddy, y algo del cuerpo de Eddy- se le quedan viendo. – ¿alguien tiene un cabello de Eddy?-

-la foto es fácil, yo tengo algunas -dice Nazz.

-creo que todos debemos tener alguna foto de Eddy -dice Sara.

\- ¿pero… y el cabello? - Jimmy pregunto, su paranoica mente le juega una mala, de que si no consiguen algo del cuerpo de Eddy tal vez vayan al mismo cementerio.

-no desenterraremos ningún cadáver Jimmy- dice Sara adivinando el pensamiento – si los otros Ed´s se enteraran, nos matarían literalmente-

\- ¿una gota de sangre cuenta? – pregunta de pronto Jonny

todos se le quedan viendo horrorizados ¿sangre? ¿de donde consiguió sangre de Eddy?

-no es lo que piensan, tengo, un envase con algunas astillas de tablón, y hubo un par, tal vez 3 veces que Eddy se astillo unas realmente grandes, ya saben lo brusco que era con tablón- explica Jonny volteando la cara para que no vean lo triste que se pone al recordar a tablón.

No pregunta porque Jonny tiene guardadas las astillas enterradas, recuerdan que el solo se disculpaba, que tablón había amanecido de mal humor.

Casi se sorprenden de que no haya pedido hablar con el alma de tablón, tal vez por fin acepto la realidad de que tablón no era real. Pero si la invocación de Eddy sale bien, no sería raro que pidiera invocar al amigo de madera.

-de acuerdo ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

Después de comer, Doble D decidio que era un buen momento para ir por esa pintura negra, y de paso llevo un pack de 6 latas de cervezas, Lee y Ed gimieron al ver el pack que estaba escondido en un campartimiento bajo la escalera, Doble D podría ponerse tan violento como histérico, y eso con tal vez solo 2 cervezas, pero lo que podía considerar extraño, es que cuando lo hace parece asegurarse que Marie este cerca.

-Todavía es temprano, le alcanza tomar algo de café antes que lo vean sus padres- comenta Lee al verlo caminar a su casa mientras terminaba su primera lata.

-¿no deberíamos estar planeando encoger la ropa de sara?- pregunta Ed, un poco irritado de que no estén planeando justo lo que dijo.

-solo ofrécete a lavar la ropa, lavas la ropa de sara por separado, y la entregas junta- responde Doble D secamente. -…oye Marie, ya es mas de la 5 de la tarde, ¿sigues maquillándote? ¿acaso tienes una cita? ¿tu Mamá te da permiso para salir a estas horas?- empieza a decir a la chica que se ve por la ventana, mientras saca otra cerveza.

Marie apenas si lo escucha dentro de su casa, pero con toda la elegancia posible lo ignora, a pesar que una parte de ella salta de alegría de ser notada, pero ese no es "su doble d" asi que para que perder el tiempo.

-Doble D la pintura esta por aquí- señala Lee esperando que deje de molestar a su hermana. Se pregunta de si algún modo el trato de Marie, lo tomo como abandono.

-…hic toma nota Lee, hic, pensaba en escabullirme en su casa y poner la pintura tras la puerta, hic, pero ahora pienso que sería más divertido, hic, ¡hacer una catapulta! - dice casi corriendo a una zona recientemente talada y los maderos están apilados a un lado – nos tomara tiempo medir la fuerza necesaria y hacer que caiga sobre los otros chicos, el tiempo exacto, el punto exacto, ¡pintura de lluvia negra! ¡será todo un fenómeno natural! ¡porque no habrá evidencia! - Doble D se mueve irregularmente, tropieza con sus propios pies, es un milagro que caminara 3 metros hasta una banca y se desparrama todo su cuerpo sobre el ancho de la banca. Suelta la lata de cerveza y pone su brazo sobre sus ojos. – si Eddy estuviera aquí, estaría impaciente- dice con voz afectada

Por eso a Ed no le gusta la cerveza, no va a mentir ha llegado a quedar borracho 2 veces en su vida, en esos 2 años, la primera vez no la recuerda.

Solo que Doble D estaba realmente irritado ese día, uno de sus planes, que era arruinar el cabello de Jimmy casi había fracasado, era un líquido que había inventado, lo cambiaron por su spray anti electricidad estética para el pelo, por una que no solo causa estática, Jimmy estaría sufriendo toques eléctricos todo el tiempo que le durara el spray… pero para consternación de Doble d, los efectos solo duraban una hora al día, estaba muy frustrado consigo mismo, no entendía como el plan fallo, estaba tan molesto que apenas pensó en lo que hacía al entrar a la casa de los padres de Eddy y agarro un pack de cervezas del padre, y fueran al cuarto de Eddy, (medio vacío) empezó a disculparse con Eddy por fallar en hacer miserables a los otros, Ed se perdió con la primera lata, pero al día siguiente su madre intento regañarlo, pero él todavía estaba ido que creyó que era Eddy quien le hablaba -¿Eddy?- su madre no pudo seguir, esperando que su hijo no vuelva a usar el alcohol para apagar sus penas.

Su segunda borrachera, dicen que fue bastante violenta, debió tomar 3 cervezas ese día, e irrumpió en las casa de los chicos para buscarlos y golpearlos, pero estos lograron huir, pero fue Kevin su mayor enfoque, el chico no era tan fuerte como el, seguro lo dejaría muy lastimado, Rolf lo intercepto, era el único que lo igualaba en fuerza, dicen que fue una lucha de fuerza, que duro varios minutos, y de pronto Ed colapso llorando por Eddy, esta escena logro conmover a los adultos presentes que no hicieron demanda por la semi destrucción de sus casas, todos sabían lo dolidos que estaban el resto de los Ed´s.

Después de eso decidió no volver a tomar cerveza, solo Doble D parecía tener más tolerancia a la bebida. Se acerca, otra vez está llorando, es mejor no interrumpirlo, dejan que se desahogue.

Lee sabe que este un "momento Ed´s" va a su casa a dejar su mochila, y tal vez hacer algo de tarea, y tal vez la llamen un poco mas tarde o tal vez no.

En el vecindario - ¿tienen todo? – pregunta Rolf, después de buscar, encontrar y sacar su vieja tienda de acampar, la vieja tienda de acampar de su abuela, dice que lo hizo con pelos de coyote y conejo, ¿Cómo?... quién sabe, nunca hablo al respecto, decir que tenía un olor raro, sobraba.

\- ¡rayos Rolf! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lavaste esta cosa? - pregunta Sarah apenas se acerca.

\- ¡¿lavarla?! ¡¿y que pierda su efecto sobre los espíritus?! Esta es la tienda de acampar que usaba la nana para sus trabajos de brujería.

\- ¿estás seguro que no es pereza masculina? -pregunta Nazz tampoco contenta con el olorcito del lugar.

\- ¡oigan! ¿vamos hacerlo o no? - replica Kevin con valentía, pero por dentro le daban unos nervios terribles.

-vamos- Jonny igual sin ánimos

-sí, vamos- apoya Sarah retomando el camino.

Entrando, notan algo extraño, la carpa tiene unos agujeros que dejan entrar la luz, pero al poner atención parecían constelaciones, incluso las "paredes" parecen tener dibujos pero esto si se degradaron.

Rolf entra con un disfraz de brujo, con la etiqueta todavía colgando, indudablemente una copia del brujo del "el señor de los anillos", lo que es raro en Rolf porque por lo general siempre usaba lo "original" de su tierra.

-a la nana la enterraron con su ropa de trabajo- dice sabiendo lo que pensaban. -los ingredientes, por favor- pide.

Jonny saca las astillas con la sangre seca, Nazz pone una foto de Eddy, Kevin pone 3 caramelos, Jimmy saca un envase de vidrio como el que tenía Eddy, y Sarah puso adentro al menos 1 dólar en monedas de 25 centavos

-muy bien, empecemos- todos se pusieron en pose de loto – manténganse callados como muertos-

Todos le dan una mirada significativa.

-lo siento- se disculpa antes de leer las instrucciones – ejem ejem, ummmmm- hizo como el mantra de los Indus, hizo una trompetilla, luego hizo otra trompetilla, y otra.

Los chicos empiezan a sospechar que no sabe lo que hace, o tiene el libro equivocado o tal vez su abuela era un fraude, pero conociendo a Rolf lo mejor sería guardarse el ultimo comentario.

Rolf empezó a guturar, incluso haciendo ruido de cabra, fue tan realista que asusta a todos. Añadiendo una baja temperatura repentina, Jimmy y Sarah se abrazaron, igual Kevin y Nazz, Jonny miraba por todos lados inseguro, sin duda "algo" si está pasando. Eso, o lo que movió los artículos era un temblor.

Rolf una gran bocanada de aire antes de exclamar - ¡chico Eddy regresa! ¡te necesitamos! ¡ven y arregla tus asuntos pendientes!... ¿Cómo seguía? - se interrumpe, porque no memorizo la "llamada al muerto", vuelve al libro, pero el efecto se cortó, los artículos volvieron a quedar inmóviles y la temperatura también se puso normal. Curiosamente los demás chicos no eran psíquicos, pero por alguna razón sabían…

\- ¡Rolf! ¡idiota! ¡lo echaste a perder! - exclama Sarah furiosa.

-incluso sentía como mis rizos se ponían de punto- dice Jonny en voz baja y clara, y claramente temblando.

\- ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que hacer todo de último minuto?- se queja Nazz.

-disculpen a Rolf, amigos, posterguemos la invocación unas 24 horas para que Rolf lea todo el libro – pide levantándose de su asiento.

Los demás decepcionados, incluso frustrados de no ver la acción paranormal completa. Salen de la carpa, cuando sale Nazz siente que alguien empuja- ¡Hey! No empujen se queja-

-Nazz- le habla Kevin- ¿a quién le hablas? Tu eres la última en salir- le explica.

Es cierto, Nazz es la última en salir de la carpa. -pero… yo… que extraño… podría jurar que sentí que alguien me empujo- dijo en voz baja.

Pero no se equivoca "alguien" si la empujo.


	5. Chapter 5

El cielo esta anaranjado cuando Ed lleva a Doble D hasta su cuarto, si su amigo no se duerme seguro ira a la cocina para un remedio casero para su leve borrachera -¿te ayudo en algo?-

-cuéntame de los tiempos en que éramos felices… los 3 – pide Doble D viendo el techo de su cuarto.

Ed se sienta en las orillas de la cama, echa un vistazo al cuarto, el cuarto de doble D siempre ha sido verde, pero hasta que murió Eddy no habían notado lo deprimente que es. Doble sigue siendo un aficionado a la limpieza, pero Ed llego a verle tomar pausas, preguntándose en que pensaba profundamente para interrumpir su limpieza, por eso ahora su cuarto solo esta medio decente -bueno, recuerdo que Eddy le gustaba cambiar el nombre de tus cosas… -Doble d ríe – me hizo creer que la pecera era la televisión, fue un buen programa -doble d vuelve a reír- y no olvidemos que entramos al cuarto de tus padres, estabas a punto de darte una crisis, y Eddy solo dijo…-

- _relajate cabeza de calcetín…-_

-oye doble d que buen imitador eres- dice Ed.

\- ¿eh? Yo no dije nada – responde doble d levantando la cabeza de la almohada, extrañado, pero la prematura jaqueca no le permite pensar. -creo que llegue a la etapa de alucinación… vete a tu casa Ed…-

\- ¿mmm? - "pero se escuchó igualito a…"

- _vamos ED, ¿Quién quiere ver películas de aliens robots? -_

\- ¡YO! ¡YO, Eddy!... ¿Eddy? - ¿porque le habla a Eddy? El ya no está aquí – yo… me voy para mi casa, doble d –se despide

-sí, está bien, creo que nuestras mentes necesitan descansar- dice Doble D que también escucho la voz, pero igual no puede pensar qué diablos está pasando.

La verdad es que Ed quien sigue siendo un fanático de las películas de monstruos y alienígenas, pero sus continuos planes de venganza ya no dejaban tiempo, asi que era una suerte que pudiera ver una, sin recordar que ya no tiene a su amigo pequeño a lado.

 _\- ¡¿a quién llamas pequeño?! ¡¿vas a poner la película o no?!-_ le ordeno la "voz" de Eddy. Ed ya no era ese chico tonto, que hacia las cosas sin pensar, o hacia o decía cosas por inercia, pero tampoco era muy lúcido, sin embargo que la voz de su difunto amigo le hablara por 3ª vez, las ruedas del pensamiento en su cabeza están en movimiento, atando cabos, una alarma se enciende en su cabeza y va directo al reproductor para poner la película, esperando asustar esos pensamientos y sin embargo, o sentía que lo estaba acompañando desde sillón, el único lugar donde a Eddy le gustaba ponerse cuando visitaba la casa de Ed.

Parque de remolques:

\- ¡por última vez Lee! ¡Estas despierta! - exclama May, casi asustada de ver a la pelirroja sudando frio.

Lee desde hace media hora jura que Eddy vino a darle un beso, pero no tardo en asimilar que Eddy estaba muerto y trato de convencerse que estaba soñando ¡pero esta despierta! ¡fue real!, ¡está dudando de su salud mental!… ¿será el fantasma de Eddy?... -espera…- analiza… procesa…-¡Eddy vino desde el mas allá para declararme su amor!-

-¡Marie! ¡llama al exorcista! - exclama May asustada.

Sara termino de hacer la tarea en casa de Jonny, desde el accidente prefiere no estar a solas en casa de Ed. Ahora que aprovechaba la ausencia de los padres, para gastarle bromas realmente pesadas, o mejor dicho crueles, odia admitir que extraña a su estúpido hermano, estúpido, pero la quería, al punto de consentirla innecesariamente.

-ya llegamos- sus padres preferían encontrarla en casa cuando llegaban, se había vuelto costumbre en el último año y medio al llegar encontrarla en la sala o en el comedor. Ed ó estaba en su cuarto ó llegaba un poco más tarde, la primera vez que lo regañaron por llegar tarde que fue tiempo después de la muerte de Eddy, este le soltó un "vaya, ahora van fingir ser padres preocupados" al igual que los padres de Doble D, decidieron reducir sus horas de trabajo para estar con sus hijos esperando ayudar así a Ed superar su perdida, solo para descubrir que no conocían a su hijo como para saber cómo acercarse.

-Ed- aviso la señora tratando de sonar dulce – a cenar – dice después de calentar algunas carnes y ensalada.

-shhh, mamá Eddy está viendo mis películas- dice Ed acercándose a la mesa viendo por su hombro esperando que Eddy exigiera silencio.

Los padres prácticamente se congelaron al escucharlo, Ed no era listo, pero en el último año mostraba tener neuronas ¿es un retroceso?

\- ¿E… Eddy? - pregunta la madre…

-…- al padre se le ocurre algo – bueno, si Eddy está aquí ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar con nosotros? –

Su esposa lo mira con reproche, pero fue por el quien Ed tiene mucha imaginación. Excepto que su esposo era más astuto hallando un truco en la situación.

-los fantasmas no cenan Papá… creo- dice Ed

Los padres sienten escalofríos, solo Sarah es la que necesita auto salvarse después de tragarse un pedazo grande de carne que no considero después de escuchar a su hermano.

¿será su imaginación? Se preguntan mentalmente, antes de entrar en angustio, el padre Ed piensa rápido – eso es muy triste hijo- dice

-eh, ¿Por qué? Eddy regreso y volveremos a jugar como antes- en realidad se le acaba de ocurrir.

-pero hijo, si Eddy es un fantasma significa que no está en paz- sentencia

-…no está… en paz… ¡oh no! ¡es terrible! ¡Papá! ¡tú que lo sabes todo o si no le preguntas a mamá! ¿Cómo ayudo a Eddy? - dramatiza Ed.

Sara en cambio está en silencio "fantasma" "Eddy" "Ritual" "ritual incompleto" "¡estúpido Rolf!".


	6. Chapter 6

Una noche más, nada más, todos van a dormir, pero el ex estafador, ya sabe que quiere hacer esta noche. Pero falta alguien para la fiesta. - _ese cabeza de calcetín, deja plantado al hombre de arena y de paso me dejara plantado a mi, que desconsiderado-_

El ánima no tiene dificultades para trasladarse del cuarto del dormido Ed a la habitación del despierto Doble D.

Solo descanso un poco y despertó a tiempo para acompañar a sus padres en la cena, fue entretenido ver como su padre exclamaba rabioso como uno de sus compañeros tuvo el atrevimiento de adelantar la presentación de SU proyecto.

Fue gracioso ver como se le saltaban los ojos y las venas, realmente esa rabia reprimida le hará daño un día.

Siente los ojos pesados, pero no puede irse a dormir todavía sin empezar los planos de la catapulta, si, llevara tiempo, tendrá que hacer pruebas, la resistencia del arma, artículos que tengan el mismo peso que las latas de pintura, calculo, mucho cálculo para que caigan sobre los demás chicos frente a la escuela… claro, ¿Por qué no? En un día de examen para que les consuma el estrés, si si si.

- _oye cabeza de calcetín, estas haciendo garabatos, como siempre-_ dice Eddy señalando la hoja, es verdad, los supuestos planos eran puras rayas sin sentido.

-lo siento Eddy, no era mi intención hacerlo tan tarde, solo quería… - se queja balanceando su cabeza soñolienta.

- _excusas, ve a la cama, que me atrasas-_ ordena Eddy señalando la colcha.

Doble esta tan cansado y soñoliento, que no cuestiona la imposibilidad de la situación, Eddy tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y su cuerpo no aguanta, se quita lo zapatos y sus prendas de cuero para estar cómodo y… ¡¿Eddy?!... salta… y cae dormido.

- _vaya, ya era hora-_ dice antes de frotar sus manos…

¿Qué hay de nuevo? Nazz sueña con ser modelo, Jimmy sueña con casarse con Sarah, Sarah sueña con ser campeona en el box, Kevin sueña con manejar una super moto en una larga carretera, Rolf sueña que tiene la mejor granja, y sus animales le ayudan a cosechar enormes verduras, Jonny en cambio parecía perseguir una sombra rectangular que se aleja de el.

Las crueles, May sueña con la bella y la bestia, pero ella era la bestia, y Ed la bella… es decir el bello… esperen, él tiene el vestido… ejem… Mary sueña que es cortejada por Doble d, Lee se fue tan contenta a la cama, y con la idea de que Eddy regreso para verla a ella, que soñaba un sueño perdido, ella, Eddy… y 12 niños revoloteando alrededor de la casa y el gran jardín.

-golosa, no te quedaste con las ganas - dice Eddy viendo a los chicos, la mayoría pelirrojos.

Ella, que se ve como una esposa curvilínea (Eddy se sonroja al verla contonear el trasero), solo le da vueltas al caldo de la sopa, con una gran sonrisa.

Eddy no le gusto que el lugar pareciera una casa de clases baja-media -te lo juro Lee, nuestra casa hubiera sido más grande… hubiera…- con un chasquido de sus dedos, la pequeña casa se cambió a una mansión.

-tener una gran familia contigo me hace feliz – dice acercando la olla a la mesa antes de abrazar a Eddy, quien la mira con lastima. - ¡chicos a comer! - los 12 menores se sientan a la orden.

-si… hubiera sido genial… - dice Eddy tristemente, pero se obliga a poner una gran sonrisa. -deprisa querida que tenemos que una carrera que ganar… - ¿sopa de cátsup? –

Ed soñaba que esta cenando tostadas con un monstruo, un alíen, un robot, y una silla vacía.

A diferencia de la mayoría, Doble D solo tenía pesadillas, era otra vez ese niño tímido, con proyectos desechados a su alrededor, un camino frente a él, pero no camina sobre el… ese camino solo debe tomarlo otra persona a pesar que sabe que nunca volverá, lo sigue esperando…

-oye cabeza de calcetín, ¿Quién dijo que podías tomar un descanso? ¿Qué piensas, en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? - replica Eddy frente a él, sobre el camino vacío.

\- ¡Eddy! ¡no me asustes! - exclama Doble d

-no seas holgazán, Doble D, vamos a una carrera- le extiende una mano.

-ay no, el alíenigena y el robot se están peleando, ¿Qué hacemos señor monstruo? - pregunta Ed triste al ver a los otros tratando de matarse porque no quisieron compartir el ultimo pan tostado.

-oye Ed- se abre una ventanilla arriba (como la de su cuarto) lo cual es extraño porque están en medio de la nada ¿de donde salio entonces? -trae a tus feos amigos si quieres, haremos una carrera con todos los del vecindario-

-yo con esos no me junto- dice Ed dando la espalda.

-Ed, ¡dije vamos! - exclama Eddy molesto, agarrando a Ed, quien agarra a los monstruos, quienes también son jalados.

Edd trata de concentrarse en su auto de carreras, que sea una representación de su genialidad tanto en inteligencia como en mecánica, con algunos toques negros aunque no recuerda porque quería eso, y no se pregunta porque Marie está sentada como copiloto en su auto.

-ya llego por quien lloraban- se presenta Eddy saliendo de no sé dónde, con Ed y sus monstruos. - ¡oye May! ¡atrápalo! - tira a ED y compañía como pelota hacia la rubia, quien los atrapa gustosa -vamos Ed piensa como seria tu auto de carreras favorito-.

Ed piensa y aparece… un… eh… envase de salsa, con motores robóticos, una cubierta peluda, pero flotaba como una nave, May es su copiloto y los 3 monstruos están sentados atrás en asientos elevados.

-ya estamos todos- dice Eddy viendo la línea blanca, Sarah y Jimmy tienen vehículos de muñecos de felpa, el muñeco de sarah tiene guantes de box y el Jimmy un esponjado peinado, Rolf era un pedazo de carne que era conducida por su vaca, mientras el iba recostado atrás.

Nazz, iba en un clásico amarillo, muy bonito, y ella muy arreglada "no te le quedes viendo" regaña Marie a Doble d "yo solo veía el auto histórico" se defiende.

Kevin era el único que iba en una gran motocicleta, que tiene un gran parecido con aquel rompe-cabezas que construyo Doble d, que Eddy le vendió, y que el pelirrojo compro gustoso.

-oh Jonny, mi amigo, -dice Eddy al ver al único que no se molestado en crear su propio auto de carreras- ¿no auto? – se da un manotazo en la frente - Pero que tonto se me olvido alguien más-

Los chicos se preguntan a quien se refiere si están todos.

De pronto mete una mano en el suelo, que parece galleta suave. -chicos y chicas denle una bienvenida a… ¡a Tablón! -

\- ¡Tablón! - todos exclaman emocionados, excepto Ed y Doble d, ¿Por qué? ni ellos lo saben.

\- ¿Tablón? - Jonny lo duda, al menos, no recuerda que tablón tuviera brazos y piernas de madera y su cara fuera tan expresiva, daba una gran sonrisa al ver a su pelón amigo, corre hacia él, dando un "cálido" abrazo, una vuelta en su eje, y lo baja para verse a los ojos -¡Tablón!- Jonny llora de felicidad – te extrañe- regresa el abrazo.

-awwwww- dicen todos menos los Ed's altos. Entonces Tablón se pone en 4… ramas para que el pelón se siente sobre él.

\- ¿ahora si podemos empezar? - pregunta Kevin impaciente.

-por supuesto- dice Eddy subiendo a una limusina roja descapotada con Lee en él volante y los demás niños detrás. -a la 1 a las 2… ¡vámonos Lee! - exclama, para salir antes que los demás.

-oye no se vale- reclama Kevin antes de seguirlos. Igual los demás.

-nadie respeta el número 3- dice Doble a Marie antes ponerse en marcha.

-eso no quiere decir que lleguemos de tercer lugar ¿verdad? -

-me ofende tu falta de fe- dice antes acelerar, acelera tanto que llegan a la par de todos.

-perdona a esta inculta- pide la peli azul mientras le rodea el cuello, cosa que al chico del gorro no le molesta.

Eddy esta por delante de todos, todos se sorprenden al ver que van a un callejón sin salida, Eddy frena de pronto, y de pronto también una catapulta de piso que manda el auto de Eddy hacia arriba, y un martillo los golpea de lado para caer sobre otro camino y continuar la carrera.

\- ¡wow! ¡mi turno! - dice Nazz antes que nadie para frenar, y pasar por la misma acción, todos hacen los mismo

\- ¡acelera! - vuelva a exclamar Eddy acelerando su auto hacia otro callejón sin salida, todos observan atentamente.

Para su sorpresa en vez de estrellarse contra un muro de piedra, su auto casi se hunde en una pared elastica con tanta fuerz…

-las leyes de acción, reacción y consecuencia, podrían no ser buenas para Eddy – dice Doble D preocupado

… y sale volando, Eddy aterriza de golpe, sin daño alguno en lo que parece un volcán con un camino para continuar la carrera. Sus niños vitorean.

-¡siempre quise hacer eso!- dice Jimmy acelera para también rebotar -yupi-

-esperame Jimmy- dice Sara para repetir.

Todos van tras Eddy, solo Rolf observa su alrededor sin inmutarse, - es bueno pasar tiempo con los amigos, y más con mi amigo Eddy, le da sabor a la vida- sorbe una bebida posiblemente jugo de carne, pero no es algo que sus amigos quieran saber.

-Ya me aburrí de los autos- dice Eddy con un bostezo- cambiemos- y truena los dedos.

Todos los autos de carreras y la moto desaparecen y son sustituidos por pollos gigantes.

-oye, pero ¿qué? -Kevin esta mortificado por la desaparición de su preciosa moto. Incluso le tiembla el labio de querer llorar

\- ¿eres tú, Gertrude? - pregunta Rolf viendo a la gallina.

-ugh, ¿Por qué animales sucios? - dice Nazz, y Sarah casi es de su misma opinión.

\- ¡no ofendas a las gallinas! Mi vida- dice abrazando a su propia gallina para celos de May.

\- ¡eso no importa! ¡porque yo ganare de todas formas! - exclame Eddy con Lee, los niños están de 4 en cada gallina, alejándose más rápido.

Tablón no fue sustituido por la gallina, ahora acompaña a Jonny en el lomo emplumado -hay que alcanzarlo tablón- dice Jonny logrando que le gallina corra más rápido.

-no nos dejen atrás- pide Jimmy quien da un talón a su pollo se anime a correr

\- ¡yo los dejare a todos atrás! - se anima Doble D

\- ¿Quién dijo que las gallinas solo corren? - dice Eddy antes de que su gallina emprendiera el vuelo

\- ¿has perdido la cabeza chico Eddy? Las gallinas no vuelan – regaña Rolf antes de darse cuenta que todos ya están volando menos el - ¡no avergüences al hijo del pastor gallina malcriada! ¡vuela! ¡vuela! - y si va, pero al último – hare sopa de pollo y plumas – se queja.

-mmm, esto es demasiado fácil- piensa Eddy, al perder rápido el interés de volar, vuelve a chasquear los dedos, y empiezan a caer diferentes dulces sobre ellos,

\- ¡acciones evasivas! ¡acciones evasivas! - exclama Rolf escandalosamente.

Como siempre Jimmy cae más tentado abrir la boca y recibir los dulces.

\- ¡Jimmy! ¡no! - trata de advertirle Sarah.

Los dulces de buena apariencia, eran muy grandes para la boca Jimmy, golpeando.

\- ¡Jimmy! -

Pero un repentino poof, reaparece Jimmy como si nada hubiera pasado, cuestiona a su amiga, pero al final ambos encogen los hombros, y siguen en la carrera.

Todos fueron sorprendidos por la lluvia de dulces, pero no tardaron en hallar la diversión en jalar las plumas para esquivarlos.

\- ¡yahoooo! - Nazz

\- ¡hao silver! - Kevin

-me dio hambre- es lo único que dice Marie al ver los dulces caer.

-si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me gustaría estar allí, abriendo la boca para saborear aha aha- May se pone a cantar, y Ed menea la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, también sus pasajeros.

-Hora de un descanso- dice mientras baja en su gallina, en cambio los otros, sus gallinas dieron media vuelta en pleno vuelo, todos caen al suelo irremediablemente… y rebotan. su alrededor lo que parece pasto verde es en realidad es colcha enorme de color verde.

un susto de muerte, que pasa a risas mientras saltan.

\- ¡que divertido! - exclama Sarah

-Siiiiii- la acompaña Jimmy

\- ¡bajen a Rolf! Que se marea- se queja el peli azul

\- ¡yo saltare más alto! -Exclama Kevin.

-no si yo salto más alto Kevin- presume Nazz sus habilidades acrobáticas.

-wow, buena esa Nazz- la alaba Kevin.

Mientras dejan de saltar Eddy aterriza con facilidad – después de ti querida-

-oooohhh, mi hombre es todo un caballero- claro que en su entusiasmo no mide su fuerza y arroja a Eddy fuera de la gallina- oh, genial Lee, arruinaste el momento- se autocritica.

Los chicos de Eddy y Lee seguían dando vueltas por el cielo, pero ya sin dulces.

Un bello amanecer se presentaba frente a ellos.

-es hermoso, ¿no es así tablón? - dice Jonny a su amigo, quien tiene una rama-brazo sobre sus hombros.

-oigan no vamos a acabar la carrera? - pregunta Kevin ansioso

-la carrera ya acabo- dice Eddy

\- ¿Qué? ¿y quién gano? - pregunta Kevin

-obvio yo, cara de pala- responde con cinismo

\- ¡ese es mi amigo, Eddy! - exclama Ed.

Todos ríen, porque en realidad no les importa quien gano, se están divirtiendo, solo Kevin refunfuña un poco.

-si si todo es muy divertido, pero ya en serio chicos…-

RIIIIINNG RIIIIING RIIIING

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tan rápido?!- exclama Eddy incrédulo

La alarma no solo los despierta, si no que también les regresa la conciencia.

\- ¿Eddy?... ¡Eddy! - Doble D está despertando, pero no quiere.

\- ¡Ed quiere quedarse con Eddy! - dice Ed, también despertando y llorando.

\- ¡chicos! ¡tengo que decirles algo! - Eddy trata de llamar la atención de todos, pero poco a poco el mundo de los sueños desaparece, se acerca a Ed y Doble d -escuchen…- sin embargo, apenas logran acercarse, Eddy se queda solo – argh ¿Por qué Rolf no me invoco un fin de semana? ¿o en vacaciones de verano? ¿o de invierno? -

Todos se levantan con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, apenas conscientes de que estaban soñando con el difunto Eddy, remueve los sentimientos de nostalgia y culpa hasta las lágrimas.

Los Ed's, lloran también, fue como si otra vez les arrebataran a Eddy, en cambio ellos reavivan sus deseos de venganza contra los otros chicos.

- _esto se va poner muy feo…_ -piensa Eddy al percibir los pensamientos de sus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

Rolf, lo supo al despertar, el ritual funciono, pero a medias, después de sus amigos se fueran el día anterior, antes de seguir leyendo el libro de su abuela, hizo sus deberes escolares, sus deberes hogareños, sus deberes de la cosecha y los deberes con los animales, al final solo avanzo un par de páginas antes de irse a dormir, pero ahora, lo sabía, su invocación a Eddy termino convirtiéndolo en un fantasma errante, así que, sabiendo que lo castigarían, salto sus deberes mañaneros para salir directo a la escuela, o al menos eso intento pues a mitad del camino, fue interceptado por sus amigos -amigos, por favor, no asusten a Rolf, me hicieron recordar cuando los Ed´s incendiaron la carreta de Rolf camino a la escuela.-

-ni me lo recuerdes – Kevin fue testigo de eso.

\- ¡Estúpido Rolf! – exclama Sarah saltando sobre el hijo del pastor – trajiste a Eddy pero ahora anda merodeando a Ed-

Rolf se apresura en taparle la boca -niña gritona hermana de Ed, no hables tan fuerte, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran los chicos Ed's si se enteran que invocamos el alma del Ed enano, pero que algo salió mal y ahora es un fantasma vago-.

A todos les recorren escalofríos al imaginarse la reacción de aquellos que son sus atormentadores, seguro los acusarían de hostigar a Eddy aun después de muerto.

\- ¿y como piensas arreglar esto? - pregunta Sarah objetiva de que Rolf tiene la culpa.

Rolf empieza a sudar, como siempre lo hace cuando los nervios lo traicionan- yoyoyoyo… estoy trabajando en eso- dice con pena.

\- ¿¡no has terminado de leer ese estúpido libro!?- exclama Sarah

Ahora Rolf se enoja - ¡no insultes el libro de la abuela de Rolf! ¡¿acaso crees que me la paso chupándome el dedo como Jimmy?! ¡tengo deberes en casa, mocosa!- exclama

Los demás finalmente intervienen, Kevin y Jonny los sostienen, Jimmy y Nazz se ponen en medio - ¡basta chicos!- pide Nazz – el problema no se resolverá gritándonos y golpeándonos, ya tenemos a Ed y Doble D haciendo eso, ¿recuerdan?- les dice, logrando llamar la atención de todos – bien, Rolf, termina de leer ese libro, Kevin, Jonny yo tomaremos nota de tus clases, y si es necesario haremos tus deberes, pero arregla esto- dice decidida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Kevin es el único que no está de acuerdo.

\- ¿alguna mejor idea? – Nazz lo desafía.

Kevin no dice nada.

-chicos, no veo a los Ed´s- dice Jonny, esto es especialmente importante, porque por lo general todos van al mismo tiempo camino a la escuela, pero cuando Ed y Doble d, se adelantan o se atrasan, es porque tienen planeado una jugarreta con ellos.

-oh no – dice Nazz

-rápido, a la seguridad de la escuela- dice Jimmy antes que todos empiecen a correr.

Desgraciadamente a por lo menos 10 metros de la escuela. Lo Ed´s saltaron fuera de los arbustos… y con palos gruesos en sus manos.

Todos están asustados definitivamente esta vez irían muy lejos para desahogar su dolor interno, y convertirlo en dolor físico.

\- ¿saben? Hoy amanecí muy motivado, curiosamente Ed también- un segundo de pensamiento y regresa a presumir el palo que llevan en sus manos- por separados o juntos, realmente no importa- dice mientras se acerca, pero de pronto, él es el golpeado, por Ed… -¡PERO QUE CARA…!- pronto nota que su amigo pelirrojo está viendo a otro lado, y curiosamente esconde el palo a sus espaldas, Edd fue golpeado fue por la simple razón es que estaba en el camino.

\- ¿Doble D? - lo llama una voz, y para sorpresa de todos, es Marie Cruel quien se acerca junto a May -¿podemos hablar?- pide aunque un poco aprensiva

Doble D se le queda viendo raro por un rato como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, seguro que su cerebro se trabo ante la inesperada petición cordial de la chica de pelo azul, finalmente se aparta de los chicos, 1 respiración profunda, 2da respiración profunda, 3ra respiración profunda. -por supuesto Marie, pero que sea en el receso, la campana de inicio de clases a esta a segundos de sonar ¿te parece? -

-por supuesto, nos vemos- se encamina a la escuela

-Adiós Ed- se despide la rubia pasando a un lado del grande

-hasta luego May- Ed responde gustoso, empezando a sentir ansias de que ya sea el recreo.

Doble D pronto se percata que sus presas escaparon, salieron corriendo apenas se distrajeron… debería estar molesto… pero no… la rabia fue sustituida extrañamente con emoción por hablar con Marie -vamos Ed- llama a su amigo, para que no pierda clases.

-cielos, Tablón eso estuvo cerca… eh… quiero decir- empieza Jonny, el sueño de anoche de verdad le hizo sentir que tenía a su amigo de madera de vuelta.

-está bien Jonny- lo calma Kevin compresivo.

-Uff, nunca creí estar feliz de ver a las Crueles – suspira Nazz antes de empujar a Rolf al armario del conserje – ahora leerás todo el capítulo, y no saldrás hasta que lo hayas aprendido y se resuelva todo ¿entendido?-

\- ¿Cómo supones que Rolf lea con esta iluminación? - se queja Rolf por la única bombilla del cuarto, pero Nazz ya había cerrado la puerta y seguro que ni lo oyó. -*suspiro* Rolf no volverá a fallar abuela-

Los Ed´s por lo general nunca atacan a los otros chicos durante la escuela al menos que se presente la oportunidad, ahora Doble D y Ed tienen cambio de clase.

-Doble D, ¿te digo un secreto? - dice Ed apenado

-Ed ya te dije que debes usar ropa interior diferente una vez a la dia o cada 24 horas, por eso te lleve a comprar 31 calzones nuevos, 1 para cada dia, incluso les cosi el numero- dice Doble d un poco cansino, ha sido una batalla convencer a Ed que el baño es bueno.

-eso no, y no se lo digas a May-

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver May?- pregunta el chico de negro aunque ya sospecha de que trata el secreto.

-es que ella hace que se me mueva el tapete- dice sonrojándose.

-bueno, mi amigo, debo decir que me parece que Marie está cada vez más bonita que Nazz- dice Doble también confiesa.

-no no, May es más bonita- recalca Ed

Doble d corta por lo sano, no estaría mal empezar una relación con sus ex acosadoras, después de todo en aquellos tiempos eran las únicas que no los rechazaban, pero su enfermizo amor no era algo que uno se acostumbrara, el único problema sera dividir su tiempo entre ellas, la escuela y su venganza, y sabe que ellas no querrán ser parte de lo último.

Por fin el receso, Doble D y Ed esperaron a Lee, Marie y May en la fila, "primero las damas" invita Doble D, "pero que galán" responde Marie mientras se sonroja y toma su almuerzo con sus hermanas detrás y también los Ed´s, van a un lugar de la esquina.

-eh… ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? - pregunta Ed a May.

\- ¿Cuál?... oh, Lee – dice May al ver que ya notaron a su hermana pelirroja.

Lee tiene una gran sonrisa, había estado saltando en vez de caminar incluso bailaba al desplazarse, raro en una Cruel. Ahora estaba sentada con papel y lápiz, -el mayor se llamará Eddy Junior, obviamente, tal quiera que le digan EJ, la primera niña se llamara Eddith, no, se escribirá Eddyth, para que rime con su papi… el segundo varón mmm- se pone pensativa.

-ha estado así desde ayer, dijo… que Eddy vino del mas allá para declararle su amor- esto último lo dice en un susurro a Doble D.

Doble D, quien no cree en fantasmas, solo en la ciencia, solo puede decir -pobrecita Lee, ¿quieres que la ayude? - dice, tal vez por eso le pidió que hablaran, para hacerle una evaluación psicológica a su hermana, pero también podría aprovechar para estar con Marie… casi salta cuando Marie pone su mano sobre la suya.

-no, déjala así por el momento, tal vez se le pase, y si empeora, sé que contare contigo- dice Marie mirándolo a los ojos.

-…Rupert…- dice Lee sopesando el nombre.

\- ¡no Lee! Ese es uno de mis nombres favoritos, quiero llamar a uno de mis hijos Rupert ¿Qué dices Ed? - dice en modo de ensoñación.

\- ¿Cuándo? Que ni me entere- al parecer Ed está un poco distraído con May que ni se da cuenta de su alrededor, al menos hasta que escucho a los chicos hablando en voz alta - ¡cállense! – exclama ordenando silencio y volver con May.

-Rolf, te dijimos que no salieras del armario del conserje hasta que leyeras todo el libro- dice Kevin casi sorprendido del atrevimiento de su amigo.

-en primera, amigo Kevin, Rolf apenas pudo leer en ese oscuro armario, así que salió y se subió a la azotea donde había mucha luz, en segundo, Rolf no necesita leer todo el manual, solo el capítulo requerido, y tercero ¡Rolf necesita comer también! – realmente la idea de que le priven de la carne no le sienta.

\- ¡Cállense! - Ed los manda callar.

Todos se encogen con el grito, pero al ver que no viene los tranquiliza poco.

\- ¿entonces? - pregunta Nazz.

-tuve que leerlo 4 veces, podemos repetir el ritual, pero esta vez completo, peeero descubri que el libro tiene un problema afectado por la edad-

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunta Sarah como si Rolf estuviera loco por referirse al libro como una persona anciana.

-resulta que una parte está casi borrada, pero descuiden, se entiende, no solo son objetos que le gustaba, también hay que traer a las personas más cercanas… -

-ay no- se lamenta Jimmy

\- ¿te refieres a los Ed´s? - pregunta Jonny

-pero tú mismo dijiste que ellos se pondrían furiosos si se enteraban… de lo que hicimos- dice bajo esperando no ser escuchada.

\- ¿en todo caso como haríamos que Ed y Doble D vengan al tienda de invocación por voluntad propia? - pregunta Sarah

Kevin voltea a ver al equipo ED y sus chicas, no es que hayan formalizado relación todavía, pero es obvio… -creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea-.

- _vaya por fin-_ escuchan una voz parecida a cierto Ed, pero no vean a nadie a su alrededor, igual no dicen para parecer locos.

En el penúltimo cambio de clases, Kevin busca a las Crueles, preguntándose si Ed y Doble D lo atacarían por celos -oigan Crueles- llama en voz baja, por suerte el agudo oído de las hermanas era tan bueno, dependiendo del chisme.

\- ¿sí? -


	8. Chapter 8

La última clase, Ed y Doble D ya tiene el presentimiento de que no será un día normal, con un escalofrió, recuerda que tuvo casi la misma sensación de cuando fue el accidente, no puede ser bueno – relájate Eddward – se regaña -vamos ED- lo llama y puede jurar que Ed también tiene el mismo presentimiento, esta serio.

-ED-

-Doble D-

Los llaman, ven a la peli azul y la rubia Crueles esperándolos en la salida.

-Marie, May, ¿sucede algo? ¿Dónde está Lee? - pregunta Doble D al acercarse y notar que la pelirroja no está.

-Doble D, cambie de opinión necesito que ayudes a Lee-

-va hacer algo loco- dice May.

\- ¿Qué va hacer? -

-los otros chicos la convencieron de que van a traerle a Eddy de regreso- dice May, perturbada.

\- ¡¿van a sacarlo de la tumba?!- exclama Ed alterado.

-no, van hacer un ritual para traer su alma - corrige May.

Doble D se pone rojo de ira - ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¿aprovecharse del estado mental indefenso de Lee en una cruel broma?- dice – ahora sí, nos encargaremos de ellos de una buena vez- jura.

Los 4 se dirigen a casa de Rolf, rodean la casa y ven un viejo tipi raído – que desperdicio de una antigüedad bien conservada, creo que se la quitare-

-no podemos incendiarla? - pregunta Ed muy molesto.

-la carreta fue fácilmente reemplazada, no tengo manía de quemar reliquias Ed, sacaremos a Lee y después apalearas a todo hasta la inconciencia, no los mates, todavía tienen mucho que sufrir- ordena

May y Marie los siguen de cerca muy calladas.

\- ¿listo? - pregunta doble D

-listo- responde Ed

\- ¡vamos! - Exclama Doble d con el palo en alto, igual Ed.

Al entrar a la tienda, todo está iluminado por una fogata, alcanzan a ver a los otros chicos del otro lado de la tienda, Rolf tiene ropa rara y… no se ve a Lee por ningún lado.

\- ¡los tengo! – exclama cierta voz femenina

De pronto, ambos son agarrados por detrás, ni siquiera asimilan que pasa, y ya están sobre un par de sillas, siendo amarrados y amordazados por las 3 Crueles.

-listo, hazlo ahora- dice Marie, notablemente molesta consigo misma.

\- ¿mmm? - pregunta Doble D

\- ¡hazlo Rolf! - empujan a Rolf a la fogata.

\- ¡cuidado! Por poco queman a Rolf- se queja

\- ¡hazlo! - gritan a unísono.

Ante la presión y la mirada furiosa de los Ed's Rolf comienza otra vez el ritual, sonidos mantra, gutural, aullar, -¡chico Eddy! ¡regresa a nosotros y arregla tus asuntos pendientes! ¡Eddy ven! ¡Eddy ven! ¡EDDY VEN! ¡VEN! ¡VEN! ¡VEN! - toma el envase con monedas y empieza agitarlo con velocidad regular.

-mm mmmmmm mm mmmm (a Eddy le gustaba ese sonido)- dice Ed tras su mordaza.

\- ¡VEN EDDY! ¡VEN! - ahora hacia malabares con los dulces

Doble D está muy perturbado por la situación, la traición de Marie fue una daga en el corazón, pero al analizar que no solo se trataba de Lee, sino de todos querían a hacer el ritual para traer el alma de Eddy ¿pero porque? Bueno, ni siquiera debería molestarse, después de todo, los fantasmas no existen… ¿verdad?

Las dudas de Doble D nacen al ver los objetos en el piso temblar, sin causa del suelo donde están, ni por viento, aunque la temperatura baja de pronto, ni hay ni una brisa.

-¡EEEDDDDYYYY!-

- _ya te oí, ya te oí, jeez-_ escuchan una voz irritada de quien sabe dónde, claro que antes uno de los dulces se puso a flotar y forzó a Rolf por la boca - _ya cállate-_

\- ¿mmmm? – pregunta Doble D sin poder creer lo que está pasando

Las luces que se asoman por los agujeros de la tienda empiezan a retorcerse como si fueran serpientes, moviéndose forzosamente sobre el centro de la tienda, donde está la fogata. De pronto están desconectadas de las paredes y forman una figura, la figura de Eddy.

Todos lo miran con la boca abierta.

- _gracias por venir a ver la gran aparición de Eddy, -_ toma los dulces y las monedas- _chaito-_ se a media vuelta y…

\- ¡Espera Eddy! – exclama Sarah - ¡te invocamos para que les digas a tus amigos que nos dejes en paz! -

- _sigues sin apreciar una buena broma, pero bueno, chicos déjenlos en paz, listo, ¿algo más? -_ pregunta con voz socarrona.

-queremos una garantía de que nunca nos volverán a molestar- pide Jimmy tras Sarah.

- _lo siento, pero no traje a mi abogado, ah que buen chiste hice-_ Eddy se felicita a si mismo.

-sí muy bueno- Kevin está de acuerdo.

\- ¿Doble D? – Marie habla de pronto- ¿quieres decir algo? -

Solo ella parece darse cuenta que su amorcito empezó a moverse violentamente. Decide quitarle la mordaza, aun sabiendo que, en su estado iracundo, Doble d era incontrolable, pero igual él no era de guardarse lo que sentía por dentro, sabe que no tiene remedio que quitarle la mordaza.

-AAaaahhh- dio un respiro escandaloso – ya me encargare de ti, Marie Cruel-

La chica da un paso atrás triste.

\- ¡¿pero quienes se han creído?! ¡no sé qué efecto visual estén usando! ¡pero juro que me las pagaran! ¿¡no es suficiente haber matado a Eddy, ahora insultan su memoria creando este teatro de ritual!? ¡pero ya verán, multiplicare mis esfuerzos para hacerles la vida miserable, los dejare tan traumados que no podrán dormir tranquilamente hasta el final de sus días- amenaza.

Los chicos se angustian ante las palabras del chico de gorro, perdiendo las esperanzas, pero Eddy solo se ve aburrido.

- _25 centavos por saber dónde está el lunar de doble con forma de Albert Einstein_ \- dice de pronto el fantasma.

La cara roja de Doble paso a ser rojo de rabia a rojo de pena - ¡¿Qué?! ¡eso no! -

Los chicos prácticamente ya tenían las monedas sobre el envase de vidrio.

Un pensamiento pasa rápido por su cabeza "eso no lo sabía nadie, solo Eddy, no puede ser" - ¡no! ¡Espera! -

- _vamos, dilo-_ Eddy lo reta que acepte que existen los fantasmas.

-peroperoperopero…yoyoyoyo… tu… no no no, ellos debieron averiguarlo de algún modo para que este holograma dijera eso- retira la mirada físicamente de la imagen de Eddy, aferrándose a sus principios científicos de hallar la lógica de la situación.

Eddy suspira hastiado – _de acuerdo, Gepeto-_ Doble D le regresa la mirada- _según tú, uno de estos o todos juntos lograron hacerte creer ver mi fantasma ¿también fueron ellos que te hicieron escuchar mi voz desde ayer? ¿soñar que todos estábamos en una carrera de pollos? -_ dice Eddy, tenía que llegar al punto.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa, ¿así que todos tuvieron el mismo sueño?

La mente de Doble D podría haberse roto, había leído los libros de Psicología incluso de hipnotismo, en especial después del incidente con el "mago Eddy" para saber lo increíble que era la mente humana, y sin embargo, también sabía que es imposible si es que hubiera manera de que los chicos supieran lo que estaba soñando anoche o que era cierto que había escuchado la voz antes de dormir, eso pudo sr una radio instalada en su cuarto, pero con su memoria fotográfica se habría dado cuenta de algo diferente en su propio habitación.

\- ¡si! ¡Eddy ha vuelto! ¡todo será como antes! - exclama Ed.

\- ¿ _Ed? ¿y tú mordaza? ¿no me digas que te la tragaste?-_ pregunta con disgusto.- _hay Ed eres un tonto_ \- sonríe.

-¡!Ed! ¡Eddy es un fantasma! ¡nada es como antes! ¡no tengas un retroceso psicológico!- regaña Doble d ya alterado

- _lo siento Ed, cabeza de calcetín tiene razón, solo estoy de paso-_ Responde Eddy con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿vienes a darnos las gracias por vengarte? - dice Ed ilusionado.

Pero en cambio, el semblante de Eddy se endurece, incluso su enojo se manifiesta en los objetos que tiemblan violentamente, todos los que están en pie dan un paso atrás, asustados.

 _-¡¿VENGARME!? ¡he pasado los últimos 2 años viendo como mis mejores amigos se convierten bullys como mi hermano! ¡Doble D perdiendo su creencia en la moral y la buena voluntad, Ed perdiendo su inocencia, incluso dejando de hacer cosas que le gustan para hacer esta… venganza! -_ dio un fuerte suspiro- _yo no haría algo tan estúpido, ¿acaso no recuerdan lo que yo hacía? Quería estafar con cosas inútiles y ganar mucho dinero por nada ¿pero que hicieron ustedes? ¿eh? ¡Se convirtieron en mi hermano, y dicen que lo hicieron por mí! ¡me insultan! -_ finaliza dando respiros que no necesita.

Ed y Doble D se miran, las palabras de Eddy los dejan fríos, algo curioso de que después de su muerte, nunca se preguntaran que quería Eddy que hicieran con sus vidas, era demasiado doloroso aceptar que no estaba, que fue fácil remplazar el sentimiento con el desquite a los otros, nunca se les cruzo por la cabeza que pensaría Eddy de lo que estaban haciendo, o no querían pensarlo y de algún modo se perdieron ellos mismos.

Eddy retoma la palabra al ver lo pensativos que se habían sus amigos – _oigan compadres, realmente quiero darles las gracias, ¿ok? Pero no puedo, esto no está bien, ustedes saben cómo era, lo que hacia para ganar dulces que me hacían sentir bien, y olvidar que los chicos del barrio no me querían, pero no quiero que me recuerdan a base de torturas, quiero que me recuerden… no se… como alguien que quería ser parte su grupo de amigos, no necesitan acosarlos para hacerlos sentir mal por mí, ellos ya se sienten mal, he recibido sus disculpas en el mas allá-_ sus amigos lo miran _\- lo que escuchan, no necesitan molestarlos ellos se torturan solos -_ da una vista a los otros y regresa con los Ed´s _\- allá arriba me han dicho que si no cambian, no nos volveremos a ver cuándo les toque, y yo de verdad los extraño-_

Doble D y Ed escuchar esto realmente los rompe más, se sienten tan estúpidos, nunca fueron buenos para retener las lagrimas

Marie y May sienten que finalmente abrieron los ojos y les quitan los amarres, Doble D y Ed no aguantan y lo abrazan, no saben si es cosa del ritual pero agradecen tener una masa para sentir.

-o… oye Eddy – Kevin toma valor para hablar y acercarse un par de pasos – nosotros realmente… bueno… ¿hay algo que podemos hacer… por ti?... ya sabes- lo que realmente Kevin quiere decir que es que a pesar de que él haya aceptado su perdón, sienten que necesitan hacer algo para estar en paz completa con la memoria de Eddy.

- _buenoooo –_ empezó Eddy con un tono de voz nada inocente _– podrían hacer algo… doble D ¿Qué edad tenía al morir? -_ pregunta sin perder la sonrisa _._

Doble D esta emocionado de ver esa sonrisa en Eddy, de cuando se emocionaba cuando tenia una idea para estafar supuestamente exitosa -14 Eddy- dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

\- _¿Qué les parece trabajar durante 14 años gratis con los chicos?_ \- dice maliciosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclaman todos no muy contentos…esperen ¿trabajar?

\- ¿Qué trabajo? - pregunta Ed igual.

\- _¿quieren hacer algo en mi memoria?_ \- pregunta Eddy, todos asienten. – _pues quiero que juntos, con Doble y Ed a cargo, hagan la mejor estafa, y cuando tengan éxito la llamen "La exitosa estafa de Eddy" y que ustedes trabajen sin salario, después hagan lo que quieran_ \- dice perversamente.

Lo gracioso de todo, pensaban lo chicos, es que este es el Eddy que tanto querían.

\- ¿Cuál es la idea Eddy? - pregunta Ed emocionado.

- _eso lo decidieran ustedes, como y dije solo estoy de paso, ahora que Rolf hizo bien el ritual, y entregue el mensaje ya me tengo que ir_ \- encoge los hombros.

-oh Eddy- se acerca Lee con el labio temblando.

- _acércate Lee_ \- le dice, ella se acerca, y este se acerca a su oído para decirle algo que nadie escucha - _¿entendiste? -_

Ella limpia una solitaria lagrima y le da una sonrisa mientras asiente.

- _oh, antes que lo olvide_ \- mete una mano fantasma en el leño que crepitaba, y para sorpresa de todos saco a…

\- ¡tablón! ¡regresaste! - salta Jonny hacia su amigo de madera. Pero no el mismo, antes su cara y ojos eran de colores y este nuevo tenia ojo y boca negros (madera quemada…) y un triángulo bajo su boca; una barba de chivo, incluso en la orilla superior; cabello revuelto, y una línea a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo que parecía un collar – y has madurado-.

-oye Eddy- Doble D le molesta un poco esto, ¿Por qué tablón regresaba y no Eddy? Tal sea porque cualquier madero podría ser tablón, se da una patada mental para recordar que tablón es un objeto inanimado, y solo provocara que Jonny regrese a estado de demencia cuando eran niños, aunque tampoco soportan al depresivo Jonny.

- _ya lo entenderás, recuerden, dejen mi marca en el mundo… ah, por cierto, Rolf, tu abuela dijo que tuviste suerte de salir bien parado en este ritual, pero te prohíbe que lo hagas, dice que no tienes el Don, o algo así, toda tu familia es muy rara incluso en el mas allá_ \- avisa Eddy.

Entendido, gracias chico Eddy… y adiós- acerca una cubeta con agua.

Eddy baja al suelo para extender los brazos, pronto todos los presentes, se acercan y forman un abrazo grupal, dura al menos un minuto antes que Rolf decida patear la cubeta sobre el fuego y sienten como la forma de Eddy desaparece.

Se separan para limpiarse unas tranquilas lágrimas.


	9. Chapter 9

Una semana después, los chicos del cul-de-sac, están frustrados, no, los Ed´s no los están molestando, de hecho, todas están juntos en el receso, las Crueles, los Ed´s, y los demás, incluso Tablón… simplemente no se les ocurre nada para iniciar "la exitosa estafa de Eddy".

Ed y Doble D intentaron disculparse por su comportamiento, para sorpresa de todos Kevin no los dejo, porque aseguro que tal vez hubieran hecho lo mismo… lo de los 14 años de trabajo gratis, fue algo difícil de aceptar y podría decirse que fue la peor condición que pudo haberles impuesto Eddy, peor que las torturas que les aplicaban sus amigos, Jimmy dijo que había que reconocer que Eddy tendría su venganza al fin de cuentas.

A Doble d no se le ocurría nada, cuando le jactaron sobre sus planes de tortura el replico que era solo ideas que fueron enseñadas por el hermano de Eddy, y no tenían relación en un negocio de venta u renta, sin mencionar que esa época la quiere dejar atrás.

Ed opino en hacer películas de monstruos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el primer intento dejo en claro que no todos los materiales se encontrarían el basurero o que una memoria SD tuviera suficiente espacio para grabaciones de prueba, que resultaban varias grabaciones de prueba, que llevo que todos se hartaran de rehacer los fondos de la escena una y otra vez por los materiales de mala calidad. Para tristeza de Ed, las películas de monstruos quedo descartada.

Kevin opino sobre hacer carreras de motos o de incluso de bicis, parecía una buena que todo el mundo solo llevara su bici y ellos cobraran las entradas, pero a medida que platicaba con los posibles participantes, estos preguntaban cómo se manejarían las apuestas y querían mejor ganancia que ellos, o quien se hacía responsable en caso de accidente, al final reconsidero que era demasiada responsabilidad y dinero mal manejado que lo descartaron.

Sarah y Jimmy pensaron que sería buena idea retomar la idea del spa, solo necesitaban una cama con sábanas blancas y listo… doble D los regreso a la realidad que un spa no solo daba masajes si no ofrecen baños de vapor, limpieza de cara, acupuntura, algas, cosas muy caras, sin mencionar que la gente no es tan tonta para no diferenciar un spa de verdad a uno falso.

Nazz y May trataron de hacer ropa "de moda" con ropa vieja, parecía buena idea solo recoger ropa vieja y tratar de salvar lo trozos, sin embargo, ambas rubias se cansaron muy rápido al hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, los chicos solo conseguían la ropa y telas gratis o donadas y eso, y Nazz no quería pasar los siguientes 14 años de esa manera, y May le dolía la cabeza al ser forzada a "inspirarse"

Marie descarto pronto su idea de salón de maquillaje, aunque no hubiera sido difícil ocular el material barato y hacerlo pasar por caro, al igual que May y Nazz tendría que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo también, porque los chicos querían mantenerse alejados de esas cosas femeninas.

Rolf, Jonny y Lee… y Tablón, son los únicos que no han compartido ideas.

-Eddy ya me encomendó una misión- dijo simplemente cuando le preguntaron.

-Rolf solo sabe dirigir una granja- es su forma de decir que no tiene ideas.

-no, yo tampoco tengo idea alguna… pero Tablón ha estado muy necio en ir a la tienda de dulces- dice Jonny.

-sí, nos vendrían bien unos dulces- declara Doble D, guardando una pequeña libreta para anotar las ideas, en su mayor parte está en blanco.

Todos los chicos suspiran aliviados.

Una vez en la tienda de dulces, es inevitable pensar en el chico sin cuello, haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir esos dulces, a Doble D le causaba gracia al recordar que dejo que las gallinas se lo llevaran en vez de salvarlo.

-amigos, tablón tiene una idea- esa frase basta para hacer que sus amigos casi chillaran - ¿y si vendemos dulces? -

Piensa Kevin -bueno, tendríamos que ir a un lugar donde no haya competencia para venderlos a .25 centavos de más-

-seguimos estando en una zona casi alejada del pueblo grande, tendríamos que hacer viajes largos- piensa Nazz.

\- ¿Dónde estaría la estafa? - pregunta Jonny

\- ¿y si rompemos en pedazos los dulces y los vendemos por .01 centavo? - opina Rolf.

-dirían "¿Por qué comprar un pedazo de dulce si puedo comprar uno grande en la dulcería"? dice Jimmy sabiamente.

No siguieron hablando, pero, por alguna razón no descartaron el 100% sobre los dulces, así que podría decirse que están estancados.

Después de la dulcería, ya estaban decididos dejar el asunto de la estafa para descansar -Rolf dice que necesitamos una noche de leche caliente y miel- incita Rolf.

-oye, que buena idea- dice Kevin - ¿Qué dicen chicos?-

-será bueno una tarde tranquila como un adolescente normal- responde Doble D, quien por suerte elimino los pantalones negros y ahora tiene unos pantalones deportivos morados, pero conservando el chaleco negro y tenis blancos.

\- ¿puede ser una película de monstruos-aliens-zombis? - pregunta Ed también muy animado. Ed se cortó el mohicano y vuelve a tener el cabello corto, regreso con una playera verde con decoraciones rojas y blancas.

-todavía no hacen películas de esas, Ed- le dice Doble D con suavidad.

May y Marie los toman de los brazos para tomar camino a la casa de Kevin quien tiene la tele más grande.

Por suerte es fin de semana y hay muchas opciones de películas en todos los canales, eligieron una de suspenso y evitaron que las chicas entraran en pleito por una romántica.

Increíblemente Rolf se tomó su tiempo para hacer la leche con miel, algo así como la primera media hora de la película, pero al sentir el vaso tibio en sus manos, ninguno hizo comentario y seguro que Rolf ni le importaría haberse perdido la primera parte siempre cuando el final fuera bueno.

-mmm-

Por un momento distrae este sonido, pero siguen viendo la película.

-mmmm-

Empiezan a preguntarse quien hace ese ruido, pero no quitan los ojos de la pantalla.

-mmmmhmmmmhm-

El sonido es extrañamente familiar.

-mmhmmhmm-

Ok, ¿Quién hace ese ruido? Empiezan a buscar el origen y para su sorpresa es Doble D. quien saborea su leche lentamente, incluso pueden escuchar su cerebro trabajar… ¡oh dios! ¡es la misma mirada cuando Eddy le decía que pensara! ¡¿acaso ya tiene un plan?! Todos los observan expectantes.

-Rolf ¿cuáles son los ingredientes de tu leche con miel? Puede decir que mis papilas gustativas detectan algo más- informa.

-leche de cabra, miel, canela, una pizca de menta y hierbabuena molidas (NA: esto me lo invente yo, realmente no sé cómo sabría si mezclas todo esto) oh, también agregue ¼ de te de manzanilla- recita Rolf.

Todos estuvieron tentados de escupir su bebida una vez que escucharon "leche de cabra" pero el sabor era taaan bueno… que dieron mas sorbos para saborearlo, muuuy bueno.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Rolf no muy seguro a que venía la pregunta.

-denme un par de horas necesito ver el internet- dice levantándose y llevándose su leche.

En la siguiente hora, lo chicos solo pudieron entender la mitad de la película porque se distraen preguntándose que fue investigar Doble d, nadie va a buscarlo porque no le entendían cuando comenzaba hablar como científico certificado, en realidad lo tenía, hizo unas pruebas en vivo en internet con algunos profesores y llego su certificado por correo, mucho mas original que haberlo imprimido en casa.

-chicos- se anuncia Doble D entrando a la casa de Kevin.

-amigo, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Kevin a su estilo.

-tengo una gran estafa… creo…- sentencia


	10. Chapter 10

22 años después.

El dulce "Eddy´s" es un éxito y sigue expandiéndose.

A partir de esa tarde de películas, el futuro fue brillante.

Empezaron en la escuela, un éxito rotundo, entre compañeros y maestros. Así tuvo que ser por 2 años mientras estaban en preparatoria, al salir, seguía la ciudad más cercana, más éxito. Pronto necesitaron algo más grande que la casa de Rolf para aumentar la producción; la antigua fábrica de artículos de broma.

Los chicos que tenían que trabajar 14 años gratis, tuvieron que conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para tener su propio dinero, pero nunca abandonaron "Eddy´s".

Sarah y Jimmy los alcanzaron 2 años después por ser los más jóvenes, Jimmy es prácticamente el tercero al mando pero no oficialmente, por su diente de tiburón es básicamente el encargado de persuadir a nuevos socios, y atraer clientes con publicidad, que decir gano muy rápido su puesto en el departamento de publicidad, aunque no le pagaran… Jimmy y Sarah también necesitaron trabajos de medio tiempo.

Cuando creyendo que nadie los podría sorprender, Lee anuncia su embarazo.

… Embarazada de Eddy, resulta que Eddy le dijo que fuera hablar con sus padres, ahí recibió la noticia que estos al momento de ir a la morgue, el doctor les dijo que salvo la "semilla" de Eddy por si les interesaba tener nietos de este, aceptaron sin pensarlo, aunque a veces se preguntaran porque lo hicieron, hasta que llego Lee presentándose como la novia de Eddy, desde entonces los padres de Eddy y Lee se volvieron unidos,

No hubo discusión del verdadero ganador de las ganancias era Lee y su hijo, por lo tanto nunca le negaron dinero cada vez que lo pedía…

ella se mudó a la casa McGee… hasta su tercer embarazo… Lee tuvo 12 hijos (en honor a la escena borrado de a serie), a partir de 18 años hasta los 38, en el último tuvo gemelos.

Gustosamente compraron y adaptaron la casa abandonada para adaptarla para las gran familia, fue una verdadera ventaja ese enorme sótano de 2 pisos.

Incluso los padres de Eddy se vieron beneficiados por la "generosidad" de la empresa de dulces "Eddy´s", o sea, se jubilaron antes de tiempo, y vivieron cómodos hasta sus últimos días.

Marie y May finalmente se casaron con Doble D y Ed, el genio y la chica peli azul tienen un hijo, Eddward junior u Doble D Junior, la rubia dentuda y el chico no muy listo tienen 3 hijos, 2 hijas y un hijo, Ed Junior, Edwina y Edyn.

Kevin y Nazz también se casaron teniendo un hijo llamado Kenan, Jimmy y Sarah también se juntaron y tienen un hijo de nombre Milo.

Rolf, Jonny y Tablon también se enamoraron, de empleadas que contrataron cuando la empresa requirió manos extras, y tablo se "arrimo" a un joven árbol.

Al cumplirse los 14 años, los ahora adultos estaban extasiados de renunciar sus trabajos de medio tiempo, entre todos con su nuevo sueldo crearon un mini parque de juegos, un mini deportivo, y un gimnasio junto a la empresa, haciendo una ganancia extra los fines de semana.

Celebrando la segunda década de que "Eddy´s" es una empresa (los 2 años anteriores no cuentan para ellos) se dicen:

¿en dónde está la estafa? bueno, ellos se sintieron graciosamente estafados, porque ellos se partieron el lomo para que la empresa creciera, pero los que gozaron del dinero ganado fue la familia de Eddy sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Excepto el hermano de Eddy… por cierto ¿Dónde está?


End file.
